comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-02 - The Eggman Cometh: Innocence Lost
Stark is currently hanging with his ol' buddy and ol' pal. They are currently hanging out at his Penthouse in Stark Enterprises, goofing off with the movie Orgasmo and plenty of junk food. "...and then, I thought Pepper was going to /explode/! Like for real! Her face was soooo red!" Stark is choking on his own laughter! "I...I felt kinda bad...but seriously? How did I know the woman was going to bend over like that...and...Pepper was going to walk in. Damn! I was a moron," and he works to catch his breath. Sexual exploits that go wrong? They go perfect with this comedy movie. Shaking his head, Wisdom sucked on his e-cig. "This is why I don't have secretaries," he quipped. He was doing well to hide his laughter. But, Tony in an embarrassing, if not compromising position, was nothing he didn't expect. Plus, regaling each other of tales of exploits? Conquests? Nothing wrong with that. A funny bit on Orgazmo made Pete grin. "Stunt-cock. Oh, you Americans make me laugh." "Don't look at me, I never had one of those! Stunt ones anyway," Stark smirks. "Though I did have one porn company ask if they could make a model of my cock to sell. Stark Cock! Get one in your home today!" Stark shakes his head and covers his face with one hand, "I actually almost did it too, but Pepper said she would kill me in indirect words." Pepper apparently either catches him at his most embarrassing moments or stops him from doing incredible dumb stuff. Pete Wisdom says, "No, no, no. The *real* Stark Tower, Tony." And then Pete laughed. "But the film is just so ridiculous. And I love it." Stark shakes his head, "Man, this movie never gets old. And I love the theme song!" But he suddenly falls silent, frowning slightly. "What the hell," sounding vaguely annoyed. He moves to stand up, actually wearing a pair of his roughed up lab jeans, and a white wife-beater. He is never really stylish in privacy if he can help it. "Hey, Pete...I need to make a phone...ah, fuck it, you already know." Why does he bother pretending? Stark mentally reaches, using the network to place a call to the security line at that warehouse. While standing, he tabs the toe of one foot impatiently. "Something is going on at one of my shipping warehouses in Brooklyn." Pete Wisdom frowned, and he blew vapor from his nose. E-cigs. Silly things. "What's going down? You can remotely access security cams and such, right, Mr. Technomancer?" He doesn't know the full extent, but he can guess. "Shall we?" Tony suddenly looks /pissed/. "Line connected, gunfire," he growls out. He is already summoning his Iron Man armor. But he then says, "Might want to close your eyes Mr. Hot and Sharp." Stark then goes to pull off his wife beater, and unbutton and unzip his pants even as he kicks off his sneakers...he never bothered to put on socks in the first place. Poor Petey! Though if the man does not glance away, he will catch the fact that some of the pours on Stark's skin expand wider and wider, and this gold liquid seems to ooze out and start to coat his exposed skin excluding his head, hands, and feet. Well, least he keeps the black speedos on, yes...he has started to wear speedos beneath his clothes for situations like that. Stark then takes for the second floor and the balcony there, "Want a ride Pete?" And he means carried Princess style by Iron Man. Iron Man approaches Stark Enterprises fast. Pete Wisdom is British. He doesn't have the American taboos against nudity. "You're like some kind of..." Comic book mutant, Wisdom would've said. "Hurry up," he said. And off they went. Upon approaching Stark Enterprises, the first thing Iron Man, and even likely Pete would notice, is a very large hole in the side of the building connecting to a side street, and several tricked out box trucks, free of wheels or treads. Operating presumably on repulsors or some other hover technology. Clustered around the entrance, are several groups of robots with strange ovoid like heads and what seem like soldiers of some PMC (private military company), looking around alert. Smoke was rising from a second floor window. Perhaps a fire had started inside. Armor swirling about Stark, he steps into the jet boots and the pieces interlock about him. He is now Iron Man, eyes lit up bright. And off he goes with Pete Wisdom in his arms, to the sunset! Well...to Brooklyn anyway. Only half a block away, Iron Man sets Pete down and speaks in a computerized voice, "I'll play distraction, going in hard on the trucks. Can you see about getting inside to see what they are after and taking care of those within? Security system is down, and if it comes up, I'll be the first one to control them in your favor." Iron Man barely waits for acknowledgement before he boot jets back up into the air, hovering there, wanting to make sure that the goons notice him before he plans to charge right on in, guns blazing. Pete Wisdom was on his feet and moving in moments. He was surprisingly quick, movement trained and flowing. Espionage is his forte. He stayed low, but being dressed all in black may not be as inconspicuous as he likes. He did not draw his gun, too noisy. This calls for hot-knives. And see Iron Man the goons do! "Oi! Somethins comin!" one of them cries, raising his rifle to his shoulder and letting several rounds fly. Some kind of bullet/energy bolt hybrid, not enough to really pose any Major Threat to Iron Man by them selves. But that wasn't all. A trio of the robots tilt their optical sensors up and lift off the ground, rocketing towards Iron Man on a collision course, very clearly intending to strike him. As Pete touches down, the window with smoke spewing out of it not actually radiating heat. Was it a decoy? Peeking in before entering fully, Pete would notice that there were barrels burning near all the windows, to make the building appear on fire from a distance while several men begin to push pallets of parts onto repulsor carts, guarded by more Ovoid Headed robots. "Oi! Git'cher shit together! Starr said we ain't got more than a few minuets before we gotta jet!" came a familiar voice to Pete, though the accent was wrong. Way wrong. Cajun crossed with South Boston. "Oi! Martenez! If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna show you why Starr let me lead this!" she called out, though the owner of this voice was still hidden by a pallet cart. Inside, two of the security staff were dead, others severely injured, bullet wounds and burns the main cause. A pair of Ovoid Robots moving through the facility and occasionally dragging someone out of hiding and knocking them unconscious before dumping them into a pile of other survivors. Stark will see red when he finds out, and any villain nearby at that time will wish they were dead. Iron Man though already heard the automatic gunfire when the phone connected. As the robots move to charge him, Iron Man suddenly charges himself, taking to a spin and curving movement of grace and chaos. He is not moving to attack the robots, he is leading them! Right to one of the trucks which he plans to plow right on through, releasing his chest plaster to make it completely and utterly unusable. The name Starr...surely Starrware labs is not attack Stark Enterprises! If so, Karen Starr is going to get one hell of an unpleasant visit from Iron Man. Pete Wisdom leapt through one of the smoke-filled windows, using the smoke itself as additional cover to hide in. He stayed low, before trying very very carefully to nudge that barrel out enough that he can actually use it as proper cover. Once knelt behind it, he let fly hot knives. FWASH! FWASH! Orange streaks of light launched from his hands, rocketing towards the 'necks' of robots. If it doesn't destroy them, it will hopefully blind them. And with luck, the barrel and the smoke will provide him a decent amount of cover. The pair of robots following tony would begin to push the chase, closing the distance before Iron Man fires a blast from his chest cannon. The truck and the robots chasing him erupt in a flash of fire and light, the boom shattering nearby windows. As Pete ducks in behind the barrels, he finds the floor under his feet a grated steel. Looking through gives him a better vantage of the room below, and even lets him set eyes on the female in charge as she steps out from behind a pallet cart and moves to grab at the collar of one of the factory workers. The girl's arms were wreathed in electricity as she snarled out "Where are the rest of the parts? If you don't tell me I'm.." she said her hand inches away from the poor mans face when Pete's Hot Knives zipped into the necks of several robots, also resulting in a loud explosion. "What?!" the girl Pete could now identify as Kensington cried out turning her head "What? Handle it!" she said while moving to drag the worker towards a key-padded door, "Open it!" she snarled "Or I will." As Iron Man rounds to turn back towards the factory, he catches sight of two similar repulsor trucks heading im opposite directions, and would need to make a choice. Follow the trucks, or return to the factory to help those in need. Granted, it would not be a difficult decision for Iron Man to make. The armor is meant to take a beating from the Mandarin! The explosion rocks the suit, causing it to steam and some of the paint to fade away. Inside, Stark is upping the environmental controls, having the system run a quick status check, and picks himself up from the rubble. He isn't going to just let them take his things away, especially after shooting at his people! Inside the armor, Stark his a wild look in his eyes, and his teeth are gritting together. He has not had a chance to cut loose since losing Sawyer, he has been very careful of being Iron Man, because he knows how bad his rage can be if not kept in check. But Iron Man can at least cause damage. He summons the police and warns them of the danger, he even notifies S.H.I.E.L.D. of the situation. And he is charging his repulsors as high as they will go and points them in opposite directions. He releases the charge, his armor groaning slightly at the strain. It may not take out both trucks, but it will hopefully cause enough damage to slow them down so they get caught. His mental powers are already summoning the ambulances. He is handling four, even five things as once as he starts to race in top human speed if not just a little beyond to the building. Time to break anyone remaining, and to save his people if he can, find out what they stole, and if they get away to track them to the ends of the Earth and break them apart piece by piece. He may not be able to get his hands on Bullseye, but he is going to avenge what these bastards have done to him by hurting his people! It's Kensington? Bugger all. Wisdom took a quick look about for anything that may function as a decent insulator. A wooden pallet is the best thing he's got. No good. And he's sure his rubber-soled shoes won't be good enough to insulate if she tried to shock the floor. So, he ran. From one barrel to the other, trying to use the smoke to and cover to his advantage. As he ran past, he threw both hands out. Hot knives flew, but they were duller, more red, less dangerous. They won't penetrate flesh, but they're enough to give a shock of heat, dehydrate, even render heat exhaustion. Don't hurt the meat-folks. Kill robots, not meatbags. One of Iron Man's repulsor blasts catches the south bound truck, tearing a line down the center of the cab causing it to explode, a chain reaction causing the cargo to also explode, sending fiery shrapnel along the street. Traffic would be backed up here for hours now. The northbound truck however, by pure dumb luck or divine intervention only catches the blast in a grazing fission, and continues barreling down the road, before yanking a hard right into a tunnel. Turning back toward the factory, Iron Man would see The soldiers of that PMC beginning to try and push hostages into a deuce and a half. "Get in there, She wont kill you if you behave!" one quipped, while another wailed someone in the back with his rifle "And if you don't, well..you've seen what she'll do" he laughs before touching his ear. "Tell Starr we're ready to send the second shipment, and we have insurance this time.." he says. Inside the building however, things were escalating quickly. The man Kenzie had pushed against a keyed door punches in the code only to be shocked into unconsciousness, "Come on people 90 seconds!" she said before looking up at the catwalk, "Come on what evers up there I want it DEAD" she said as she suddenly notices the Hot Knives flashing out "KILL HIM!" she yelped before diving behind cover for a moment, only to pop back out and fire off a shotgun style railgun, the fistful of pellets peppering the catwalk like 9mm slugs, though nowhere near where Pete was. Rather, it impacted where he used to be. One of the more braver hostages grumbles out, "Iron Man will get you guys. Just you wait and see, he won't let you get away with this." Later, later Iron Man can feel bad for any deaths of the bad guys. Later he will beat himself up and know there were other alternatives. Later... But right now his aggression is running highly, the Extremis Serum seeming to burn in his mind. This is the problem...Iron Man knows this well....much of the greatest profit items of Stark Enterprises were originally obtained from weapons research years ago, and many things can be converted to weapons or used to build them. They can be used to save lives or ruin them. Iron Man has called in the back-up and they are responding, he already directed via accessing the satellites on how to track the escaped truck to the police, now he has to trust the NYPD. Right now, he needs to get the security system back up in the warehouse, and he is trying to find access to it right now. He has within his mind the blueprints also pulled up of this warehouse and is searching for those that wish to harm those he cares for. He finds a downed security guard, medical scanning him shows him lifeless. His jaw tightens, but a groan of another one, draws his attention. Iron Man responds, and after a medical scan reports to the emergency personnel to enter with police and where to find the security guard and his status. He moves one of the security guard's hands to his gut, "Press and hold tight," he advises him. "Help will be here briefly. I"m going to search for others. I won't leave a single one behind." Iron Man then moves to stand to move further inside. Little Kenzie is playing hardball. She's eighteen now, and attacking with intent to grievously harm, if not kill. Wisdom over training, though, Pete hopped up on the wooden pallet for the purposes of grounding, hoping his armor vest will help him in case he gets shot. Both hands splayed out, fingers outstretched, and a VOLLEY of stunning hot-knives rained down from his fingertips. "Cut the bollocks, all of you! The next batch won't be nonlethal!" he warned, his voice loud but low. Authoritarian, determined. "You've already lost, don't be so foolish as to not recognize it yet." Iron Man gets inside the building and see's what Pete sees. Kenzie, the electric mutant girl from Xavier's School. Though something wasn't right about her, and any scans would would indicate the girl was generating ALARMINGLY high levels of electricity. Looking up at the new arrival and her lips would twist into a snarl. "Well great!" she would say as she pointed to several of the robots "Get up there!" she would direct before several of her human 'allies' would drop to the ground, stunned for the time being by Pete's knives. Kenzie wouldn't be happy at the arrival of Iron Man, shoving her hand into the pocket of that clearly armored duster like coat, "Load the last truck! We're leavin!" she would say, as Iron Man's scanners would finish their work. "Oi!" she would call up at Iron Man as she raised one fist into the air, the golf ball sized steel orb "Oi, a present from Starr..." she smiled as there is an audible beep from behind hr neck, and a slight grunt as she grits her teeth. Iron Man is running in, at an easy 30 MPH within his suit, which is faster than the fastest running human on Earth without powers. He says as he runs past, "Cover your ears Wisdom." He is rushing past the man to release a sonic attack, which will stun people anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes depending. It rushes around him in a fifteen feet radius. He is ignoring Kenzie for now, turning on the reverse magnetism to start drawing the truck with the hostages toward him and his suit. But even as he is moving and attacking, the images of quite a number of Iron Man are showing up around the first floor of the warehouse. Iron Man is pulling tricks out he hasn't used in some time, taking this very seriously. Kenzie cries out in pain, covering her ears and curling up slightly at the sonic assault. It only lasts a moment however before she is up and looking about with a glare in her eyes. "You're tricks wont work on me!" she said as she fired a blast of lightning at several of the holos, several small holes blowing through the walls. With a grunt, she pulls out an egg shaped device and lets her electricity power it up, a small image of Elias Starr's face appearing "What do i do Starr?" she asked as she darted back trying to stay clear of Iron Man's attacks before the image of Starr could reply, "Get out of there. We have what we need princess, come home." he ordered before the device went dark. Kenzie looked to Iron Man, and cursed under her breath. Drawing a large metallic sphere from her pocket, she charges her railgun and blasts a massive hole in the wall nearest her, as well as punching a hole through the building next door, feathers flying everywhere as the abandoned pillow factory shakes with the impact. Jumping up onto the edge of the newly formed hole she turns to look back to Iron Man, pointing at him, "Kill you later.." she spat before using her lightning to push her along the ground, gliding along like a cheetah, hopefully without a tail. Iron Man doesn't even care about his merchandise, he just calls out loudly, "Run Wisdom!" And Iron Man moves to actually grip the truck and RUN, full out, sending it sliding to safely out of the warehouse, even as he moves his body to cover those fallen in the corner as best he can, his shield activating to give him additional protection...but how much can he protect those passed out in the corner, hurt? But he will do whatever he can to keep them safe, the only reason his heart is not beating out of his chest is it is artificial. But his facial recognition program recognized Kensington Young a.k.a. Firefly, and he is coming for her...right to Xavier's Institute's gates unless Pete stops him and his short temper. With Kensington on the run again, Iron Man is left to tend to the hostages. Not letting the last truck escape, Iron Man would ensure that minimal casualties occurred. In the aftermath of the attack, Iron Man wouldn't have time to go over a full list of what was taken, but one thing would stand out. High Load Capacitors, similar to what has been used on several energy based weapons, including one used by Mandarin. What would this mean for Tony, and New York as a whole? Article: TV: 2012-01-03 - Another Terrorist Attack?